For Real!
by Ur Kittey
Summary: Riana, Kiki, Livy, and Allie have always DREAMED of having magical boyfriends. But when Riana gets one and has to keep it a secret from her friends...does she decide differently?
1. Preface

**Preface**

I'd never really thought that I would fall so deeply in love with someone. Especially not while I was still in high school. But I guess you don't really plan on those kinds of things, huh? Love just finds its own way.

I was walking towards him when it happened. Just about five feet away and then, to my left, a low growling. I turned, slowly, and noticed a pair of eyes, glowing a slight red. I went to look back at him, the one and only love of my life, panic showing on my face, only to realize he was gone. Then, I looked back towards the eyes and noticed that they were gone, too.

I was scared. So, I did what I always do when I'm scared. I screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Me) Ok, I do NOT (!) own Twilight or the Night World series'! sadly….. :'(**

**(Sparkly Fangs) Oh, shut up! We'll get 'em….eventually…..**

**(Me) Yea right…..**

**(Sparkly Fangs) Be POSITIVE! NOT negative!**

**Anyways…enjoy the story! : ) : ) (BTW: the name is pronounced ree-ah-nah)**

**-Riana's POV-**

I said hello and good morning to the few good friends I have. If you were new to La Brea High School, you might think I was new also. Well, I'm not. I've lived in Los Angeles, California since I was in the seventh grade. Now, a junior in high school, I have at most, twenty friends.

My three closest friends are Keana (Kiki), Olivia (Livy), and Aleena (Allie). All four of us love the same things: reading vampire/magical books, writing FanFic, shopping, and each other. We are just like sisters! We are best known around the school as The Quadruplets. I personally love that, because then some people actually know me, at least in some way.

Anyways, Kiki, Livy, Allie, and I all love to write stories where we're vampires, witches , or shapeshifters, and we always end up having magical and handsome boyfriends. I sigh every time I think about those story lives. I wish I could truly live in one.

I turn the corner to get to my 3rd period class, math, with Ms. Kunan. SMACK! I ran straight into someone! Not only that, but I was now sprawled on the ground with books and papers everywhere!

The guy I ran into leans down to help pick up my stuff. He starts to say, "I'm sor-"

"No. It's all my fault," I interrupt. "I must've been day dreaming. Again." I slightly glanced up at him, an apologetic smile on my face. That smile soon turned to a kind of ogle.

He was gorgeous, whoever he was. He was really pale, but made it look good, with dark brown skater-boy hair that had natural lighter brown highlights. His kind of dark green eyes really stood out from the pale skin and dark eyelashes. Okay, the best way I can describe his hair and eyes would be… Cameron from Allstar Weekend; the hair was stylish, kind of messy, but amazingly cute.

Then, I realized I'd been staring… for almost a minute.

He half-grinned at me, then asked, "So, this happens often?" He had picked up all of my things and was standing over me.

"Yes," I muttered with a glare. I was still on the floor! Almost realizing this at the same time, he held his hand out to help me up. "Thanks." I gratefully reached for it, then pulled myself up.

I gasped aloud; a shock had gone through my arm and straight to my heart. Looking down at our hands, we both quickly let go.

I looked up, my eyes holding millions of questions, and met his shocked, almost understanding, gaze.

_Well, _I thought. _This is going to be an interesting year._


	3. Chapter 2

***Sparkly Fangs comes in, gasping for air***

**(Me) Did ya get 'em?**

**(Sparkly Fangs) *Out of breath* What...do…you…think? *She glares at me***

**(Me) Oookaaay…So, ya did?**

**(Sparkly Fangs) NO!**

**-Riana's POV-**

He was a bit taller than I thought he would be, but that was alright.

Our gazes were still locked as I reached to take my things from him. I noted how he made sure our hands didn't touch again.

"Thanks you," I said softly.

He grinned and said, "You're welcome." His green eyes sparkled as he said this.

"Well…I…I'd better get going," I muttered stupidly. I started to walk past him.

"Wait! Maybe you could help me. I need to find Ms. Kunan's math class."

I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink. "Umm… That's where I'm going, actually. And we'd better hurry before the bell ri-"

****RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!****

"Rings?" he finishes. "Don't worry, I'm your excuse." Then he winked at me! "So, let's go."

"Follow me."

We walked down the hall for a few minutes. I suddenly realized I still didn't know what his name was.

"Sooo…" I said.

"Sooo…?" He repeated it as a question and gave me a cute, confused grin.

"I'm Riana."

"Ah! I'm James."

"Hmm!" I said, satisfied. "So, if you don't mind my asking, where did you move from, James?" Just saying his name sent a jolt through me.

"Well," he started hesitantly, "I've moved around a lot…"

"Military?" He nodded. "Me, too. Well, Daddy's retired now, but… Where did you move here from, though?"

"Las Vegas."

"Wow! Las Vegas! I've always wanted to go there!" I sighed dreamily, then realized how stupid I was acting. I flushed bright pink. "I bet it was a lot of fun living there."

"Not really." I looked at him, shocked by his nonchalance. "Really. I mean, it was cool for the first month or so, but then it just got boring." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well. Ms. Kunan's class is right up here. What period do you have lunch?" I was being very bold. I was very proud of myself.

"Ummm…" He pulled out his schedule. "5th period, lunch C."

"Cool! You wanna sit with me at lunch?" I looked at him.

"Sure." He grinned.

"Ok, then!" I smiled to myself with satisfaction. "Well, here we are. Ms. Kunan's _killer_ math class!" I took a deep breath, smiled at James, then opened the door and walked right in. with James at my heel.


	4. Im sorry!

**For all of you that have been reading my stories, I thank you soooo much! You have no idea how much that means to me! And I am so so so soooo sorry for not updating! I just haven't had the time. Between being in the marching band and trying to get my one F up to a C before the end of the 1****st**** 9 weeks…there hasn't been enough time for my writing to fit in! I promise to try and update next weekend ((my birthday is Friday!)) and I will do my best to update every weekend! **

**Thank you so much!**

** Ur Kittey**


	5. I'm sooo sorry!

**Hey guys! I am sooo uberly sorry about not posting in, like, FOREVER! But… I will be posting a often as I can now, because I'm on summer break! ^_^ I've got a lot written for 'A Strange Love.' I think I'm going to get rid of 'Not Worth Loving' what do you guys think?. And as for 'For Real!,' I've got some update for that!  
I'll update in a bit, promise. I just have a TON of typing to do!**

**Oh! And I've started a NEW story! I don't know what to call it yet, but here's kind of the description:**

**Mia Hexe used to be a normal girl… Then she turned 16. Suddenly, everything that she wanted strongly to happen would happen! Her best friend, Cameron White yea, a boy, tries to help her through the tough times, even though he doesn't quite understand what's going on. Mia is uberly into the popular guy at school and can't even see the love that's right in front of her. Will she ever find out WHAT she is? Or who she is to be with? **

**^^It might change… I've only written a little bit of the story soo… I hope you guys like it when I get it posted! Again, I'm sooo sorry for the waiting! LOVE YA'LL THOUGH!**

**~ Nana ~**


End file.
